Pumpkin Festival
by Sirele
Summary: Glee club goes on a field trip to a pumpkin festival and Will helps Emma carve her first Pumpkin. WEMMA ONE SHOT -First Glee Fic- EDITED :


The trees were always so bright and lively at this time of the year, she wondered at the burgundy leaves that covered her yard, it looked so messy but so beautiful. _That's a lot like Will_, She thought, immediately regretting staring at the leaves and rushing to her car. As she drove to work all she could think of is how some of the brown on the leaves matched his hair color, or how amazing he looked in the color of that tree. She sighed, every morning it was like that, She would drive to work thinking about Will Schuster, while any normal person would be wondering what the day would bring.

He was looking forward to the day more and more with each step he took toward the high school. Today was the Glee club field trip to the pumpkin festival and he couldn't wait. They would be singing a few songs like "this is Halloween" and "Monster Mash". He was just walking through the doors, thinking about who could possibly be the other chaperone when Emma Pillsbury ran right into him with a light thump.

"Oh uhm...Hi Will." She stammered as she stepped back and brushed herself off.

"Hey there Emma!" Will chirped happily.

"So you and the Glee club are going on a field trip today?" Emma inquired.

"Yep, and actually I was wondering if you wanted to be the other chaperone." Will proposed.

"Uhm.I guess that would be all right" Emma smiled.

It was freezing cold outside, especially for Emma who had a really thin jacket on, she had thought she would be sitting in an office today, not watching the Glee kids sing. Not only was she freezing, she was sitting on a hay bale that was probably home to a dozen different insects. She felt a shiver go through her body, she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or disgust. She didn't even notice the students finish their last song and Will telling them to go have fun for the rest of the day. She didn't notice that Will sat next to her until he tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Emma gasped.

"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk." Will grinned

"Oh yeah, of course." She agreed as she got up from the haystack and brushed off her clothes, making sure she was absolutely clean. She looked up at Will, he was still smiling at her with that adorable-_ Now stop that Emma, he's right in front of you, _Emma scolded herself. She turned to Will and they started walking towards a huge cornfield that was ready for harvest. She tried to focus on the beautiful gold yellow color and how it contrasted with the bright blue sky, but it was no hope. The only thing her mind wanted to focus on was Will.

"So you ever been here before?" Will broke the silence.

"Oh maybe a few times when I was little."

"Did you ever carve any pumpkins?"

"Uh...well...no"

"You've never carved a pumpkin?" Will asked, flabbergasted

"I'm not going to, either" Emma stated as she stopped walking strait and veered off towards the gift shop.

"Oh yes, you are!" He exclaimed as he caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her arm, "C'mon we will one over here."

He led her over to a table where three people were handing the items out where he bought a small pumpkin and a carving knife. He directed Emma towards an empty table right next to a tree with the same beautiful burgundy leaves like the one at her house. She frowned; the bench had melted pumpkin ice cream all over it.

"I don't want to sit here, Will." She clarified as she stood there shaking.

"It's either the bench or the ground, Em." The nickname caught her off guard but she finally took off her coat, placed it on the ground and sat down, mentally reminding herself to wash that jacket about a hundred times, later.

"Now are you ready?" He questioned

She nodded dubiously, not completely sure what it was that she was getting ready for.

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is clean it out." He explained as he cut the top of the pumpkin off. Emma strained to see exactly _what_ was in the big orange pumpkin that they would be cleaning out.

"Do you need any sanitizer?" She implored. Will just chuckled and shook his head as he took the top off of the pumpkin.

"Not for this." He remarked as he put his hand in the pumpkin and pulled out a big wad of...

"What is that!?" She asked, scooting a little bit farther away from Will and that _thing_.

"It's just the inside." Will stated, moving his hand closer to her. "C'mon it won't hurt you."

"Will, I think you should stop."

"Just one touch, that's all I'm asking for." His voice was calm, like the ocean, she wanted to listen, she really did, but every part of her was telling her to run away. She extended her hand a little bit, but then quickly withdrew it.

"I-I can't" She stammered, she looked frantically from Will to the disgusting pumpkin guts, hoping there could be some kind of a compromise.

"Yes, you can." He moved closer to her, she couldn't even tell she was cold now, she was paying too much attention to Will and the slimy goop in his hand.

"I don't want to though."

"If you don't I'll throw it at you." He threatened lightheartedly.

She reached out and poked the blob of gross slimy pumpkin guts and squealed, immediately retracting her hand to her side and grabbing a sanitizing wipe.

"Thank you." Will thanked her, going back to cleaning out the pumpkin.

Several hand wipes later, Will was finally finished cleaning out the pumpkin, the big pile of pumpkin guts was beside him. Emma sat there across from him, wishing that pumpkins weren't so gross and messy, maybe then she could have had fun. She watched Will take the carving knife and make several cuts in the pumpkin. She gazed admiringly at him, wishing she could be like that, able to do something so fun.

"Do you wanna try to cut it now?" He asked motioning to the pumpkin.

"I guess I could make a small cut." She admitted, she couldn't do this, but she had to, to show Will that she was strong enough ._ It doesn't even matter what he thinks, we'll never be together,_ Emma thought as she moved over to sit by Will. She took out a wipe and scrubbed down the knife that he handed her, then she took out another one and cleaned off the pumpkin.

"Okay, so I cut it just like I would cut another vegetable, right?"

Will nodded, Emma, hoping for the best, pushed the knife into the pumpkin.

"I-It looks so pretty." Emma smiled, commenting on the pumpkin that had a smiling face, with big triangle eyes. It even had eyelashes carved on it.

"I think it sort of looks like you." Will commented, chuckling a little.

"Well...It does have my eyes." She admitted bashfully.

"I'll clean up the rest." Will got up and started to gather all of the pumpkin guts into a plastic bag. "And Emma, I'm proud of you." He grinned as he walked off to go throw it away. Emma sat in complete bliss, he was _proud_ of her, though her bliss didn't last long, because a rush of cold air hit her, and she realized that she was freezing.

"Emma, are you okay?" Will asked, concerned.

"I don't have a coat!"

"Oh my goodness, Emma you should be so glad we're about to leave!" Will exclaimed, he quickly took off his jacket and helped her into it.

"I can't take your coat, Will."

"C'mon lets get on the bus." He led her to the bus where all the Glee students were standing.

"Are you crazy or something, Miss Pillsbury?" A few of the students asked her as they made their way onto the bus.

"I didn't know it would be so cold." Emma pouted as she plopped down on the seat. Will sat down beside her, she could feel his heat on her and she suddenly felt very nervous. The whole ride home, they were silent, how good his coat smelled distracted Emma. The whole ride home she was trying to figure out what it was that smelled so good, and just as they pulled up to the school she realized what it was. The sweet smell of freshly picked pumpkin.


End file.
